Headline News - February 2003
Cottington praises Nemoni Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-1 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sun Feb 02 14:27:04 3003 SANCTUARY - Oswald Cottington IV, president of Sanctuary, this afternoon spoke to citizens gathered in the Commercial Quarter, praising the Nemoni and those who assisted in the surgery that saved his life."I can never thank enough the Nemoni scientists and their coalition of doctors and engineers who risked everything to be reduced in size for the effort to heal me," Cottington said. "What I hope is that such a procedure will break ground to save other lives, and not just mine."Now that he is out of the medical bay and cleared for duty once more, the president indicated that the colony vessel would resume its voyage to Nocturn and the multiverse nexus."A remarkable future lies ahead for us," he said. Asteroid Declared Off-Limits Posted By: Russkaya Article: FEB03-2 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sun Feb 02 19:14:38 3003 Resilience, Ungstir: In an extremely brief statement this morning, New Murmansk Mining and Manufacturing Director of Special Projects gospahza Ekaterina Innokentevna stated that findings from the expedition to U-9887 has lead to the desgnation of the steel fragment as a Restrictive Claim and that no mining or subsequent salvage operations would take place there.-- Dominic Koromov, UIS Former Foreign Secretary Now Too Foreign Posted By: Plymouth Article: FEB03-3 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Feb 02 19:28:15 3003 (Enaj, Sivad) - Yevgeni Sergeytov, former Foreign Secretary in the Nationalist-Conservative coalition government, has been kicked out of the Conservative caucus after failing to appear in the Council of Equals several weeks. Caucus chair Alexander Waldorf says that while Sergeytov appears to now be living on La Terre, he continues to collect a government paycheque."This is a disgrace to the Council of Equals, the Government of Sivad and the people whom Mr. Sergeytov claims to represent. We cannot force Mr. Sergeytov to resign, but we can kick him out of our caucus. There is no room in the Conservative Party for Yevgeni Sergeytov," Waldorf told reporters at a news conference.Sergeytov resigned from the position of Foreign Secretary in disgrace late last year after being connected with then-fugitive from justice Samantha Kim. Sources believe that the resignation was demanded by Isherwood House. Since then, he has theoretically continued to sit as a member of the Council of Equals, but recently he has not appeared in the house. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Sandwalker animosity at an end Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-4 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Mon Feb 03 10:35:21 3003 SANCTUARY - Stumppaw Sandwalker, elder member of the Sandwalker Clan aboard the Sanctuary colony vessel, confirmed after Sunday's Naming Day ceremony that he has ended a long-running feud with his grandson, Ochremane Starleaper."We have ended our animosity, I am pleased to report," Stumppaw Sandwalker said. "We have reconciled our differences and he has assumed his rightful role as father to young Ochremane."The baby Demarian initially proved the wedge that drove Stumppaw and his grandson apart, as it was revealed that Ochremane had fathered the child by an underclasser servant - and Ochremane vehemently denied it."The kit needs his father, who now accepts the truth of his fatherhood," Stumppaw said. However, when asked whether Ochremane Starleaper had finally admitted an affair with an underclasser, Stumppaw replied: "No. We suspect the devious work of a rival family." Hope for the future - Part I Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-5 Reported To: INN Reported On: Deserata Reported At: Mon Feb 03 11:09:04 3003 Part One of an interview with Martian Republic First Consul Darian EllesmerePALLAS, DESERATA - Darian Ellesmere never thought he would be First Consul of the Martian Republic again.He initially assumed the role after Christoff Vandervere succumbed to a terminal illness in 3001, after the Martian Independence Conflict.Ellesmere stayed in the job for a year, seeing the Martian Republic through its infancy, including an expansion highlighted by the discovery of the planet Deserata. But he gave up the post to care for his ailing wife, Eudora, who struggled with a drinking problem and an addiction to painkillers. He stuck with her through those dark times, took on the role of governor of Deserata and, eventually, returned to Mars as mayor of the city of Hesperia.Meanwhile, Emerson Mauthus, a colorful and controversial senator from the city of Elysium, took over as First Consul. He brought a much more volatile and conservative agenda to Martian politics, nearly getting the terraformed Red Planet into conflicts with the Sivadians, the Maltarians, the Lunites, and, of course, the Nall.But with the onset of the Moebius Effect, Mauthus plunged into a deep depression and fell into his own vices of alcohol and narcotics."I saw the signs," Ellesmere says, thinking back. "I'd seen them with Eudora, and I saw them with Emerson. I didn't know what to do that wouldn't end up sabotaging the leader of the Martian Republic at a time when we desperately needed leadership. I trusted to hope that he would rise to the occasion. The day of the speech, I thought we'd see a return to greatness of Emerson Mauthus."Instead, it saw the final descent into madness, as Mauthus killed a top-ranking Legions officer and then turned the gun on himself."At times like that, a society really has two choices," Ellesmere says. "Follow their leader into absolute chaos or shake out of it, rebuild and move on. I don't believe in letting chaos reign supreme." Auction of Minerva set Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-6 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Feb 03 11:23:15 3003 ENAJ, SIVAD - The auction of the historic starship Minerva is now set for Saturday at 6 p.m. Concordance time in Otherby's auction house on Sivad.The Minerva, a vessel equipped with both jumpsails and a FTL drive - the first of its kind - is a vintage 27th Century Vanguard scout vessel that traveled with Sanctuary to Hiverspace in 2651, returned in the year 3000 with Sanctuary, helped face the Lem'ing threat near Nalhom in 3001, led the charge against the Kamir on Nocturn in 3002, and then explored the realms of worlds beyond the multiverse nexus.Last fall, the Minerva helped rescue exile Vox Urka of Hatch Kithar from Earth - and then one of the refugees aboard, Marcus Harris, was shot dead by the notorious pirate John Falkenberg.David Ransom Porter, the Minerva's commander who died, became a Hiver, then resumed corporeal form in time to help stop the spread of the Moebius Effect, decided his crew should have done more to stop the killing of Marcus Harris. He put the Minerva up for sale, with the intent of giving proceeds to a trust fund for Harris' daughter, Leanna.Bidding on the Minerva will start at 50,000 yojj-sterling. Other artifacts up for auction will include the rifle used by Vanguard sniper Terestin Sondrix-Warrick to gun down Laurence Montevedo in 2651 and a defunct cryotube from the Bright Horizons cloning facility. Apex in support former minister Posted By: Icarus Article: FEB03-7 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Mon Feb 03 17:01:29 3003 Akril Grimlahd - Apex Goknreln has just issued a statement in support of former foreign secretary, who was kicked out of the Conservative caucus after failing to appear in the Council of Equals over the past few weeks."I can fully understand concern that this senior member of the Sivadian government appeared on the surface of things to be intransigent in his duties, but can offer assurance that he has indeed been spending his time productively. Mr Sergeytov has been invaluable in keeping the situation on La Terre stable and preventing the situation deteroriating into violence during recent events. In addition he has over the past few weeks negotiated major defence contracts from my government with Sivadian business.While I cannot speak for any actions that may have taken place on Sivad itself, I certainly feel secure to state that I have seen no signs he is anything less than dedicated and effective." Waldorf Moves for Sergeytov's Expulsion Posted By: Plymouth Article: FEB03-8 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Feb 03 17:19:29 3003 (Enaj, Sivad) - In what political scientists are calling "the ultimate expression of the House's power to control its own proceedings," Conservative Councillor and House Leader Alexander Waldorf today moved that Yevgeni Sergeytov, former Conservative Councillor and Foreign Minister, be expelled from the Council of Equals.Waldorf made the motion in the Council of Equals today. The motion will be debated when the Council of Equals convenes tomorrow at 7:00 PM Concordance time. Sergeytov will have the opportunity to make a statement if he appears in the House, though it is believed that he has been living on La Terre for several weeks now.In response to Apex Goknreln's statement of support for Sergeytov, Waldorf said, "I believe this is an internal Sivadian matter and the Apex should allow it to run its course. It is, to be blunt, none of his business." /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Councillor Sergeytov Announces Resignation Posted By: Stateroom Article: FEB03-9 Reported To: SME Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Feb 04 06:54:51 3003 In an interview conducted following Councillor Waldorf's motion to expel him from the Council of Equals, former Foreign Secretary Yevgeni Sergeytov announced his intention to step down rather than fight the motion."I feel it is necessary not to burden the Council with needless issues," he said, referring to the expulsion motion. "I fear how much that could be done has been lost with such threats within Councillor Waldorf's own party. Yet the Council will continue as a proper legislative body and I may only hope those of my riding will be satisfied with their new representative."However, the Councillor refused to be drawn on the reasons behind his departure from Sivad or his resignation. "There are other factors involved that I would prefer not to go into at this time."Asked if he felt he was letting down those who voted for him, he replied, "This is ultimately for them to decide, they have been well represented by myself in the past, and they will permit themselves to be heard with the next election, which I will not be taking part in."Some observers have commented that Councillor Waldorf seems to be acting with undue haste in his public assault on Councillor Sergeytov. Despite the fact that Sergeytov's PDA and commlink codes are freely available in public directories, Waldorf made his announcement to the state-owned Sivadian Press without even doing Sergeytov the simple courtesy of making a private contact first."There were no private communications," Councillor Sergeytov confirmed. "Simply these news releases that I have seen within the past couple of days.""It's a very odd way to go about this kind of thing," commented one political analyst who declined to be named. "You would expect this to have been addressed privately within the Conservative Party, out of the limelight -- and for the first public announcement to be Sergeytov's resignation. Instead, it seems that Waldorf has actively invited scandal by making his first action that of speaking to the media."Suzanne Coltrane, reporting freelance.Sivtek Media Enterprises: Sivad's Independent News Service Hope for the Future - Part II Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-10 Reported To: INN Reported On: Deserata Reported At: Tue Feb 04 12:40:34 3003 PALLAS, DESERATA - Deserata won't be the last resting place of the Martian Republic. Not if Darian Ellesmere has anything to say about it."We've only just begun our journey as a government, as a free civilization," Ellesmere says. "We have not yet seen our days of greatest glory."It doesn't take a hardened cynic to find reasons to question such optimism from the Martian Republic's First Consul. Since breaking free of Solar Consortium rule in the year 3000, Mars has endured tensions with the Maltarians over their conversion of Jupiter from a gas giant into a lifegiving star, the sabotage - apparently by a Sivadian spy - of the Legions starbase Cydonia, the coming of the Moebius Effect (which swept through and switched one Mars for another, erasing centuries of culture, decimating the Martian Legions and sending refugees fleeing for Deserata), and then the recent highly publicized suicide of the late First Consul Emerson Mauthus.But, just as the red world he calls home has demanded perseverance and tenacity from those who sought to tame its wild surface, Ellesmere expects his fellow Martians to endure the turbulent times they face.Recently, he dispatched a team of diplomatic envoys and Legionnaires on a mission to return to Mars, to reconnoiter and parlay with the indigenous culture thought to be dwelling in the rugged terrain of the Martian Outback."We're going home again," Ellesmere says, "but we're hoping to return on amicable terms with the natives. This is a new Mars. We must accept that much. But it is a Mars that I firmly believe we can share." Ramlan Resigns as FC! Posted By: Aeolus Article: FEB03-11 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Feb 04 20:15:17 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ In an emotional statment at the Council of Equals this evening, First Councillor Dame Amanda Ramlan (N, Grand River) announced that she was resigning her position as head of Sivad's parliamentary democracy. Siting the recent resignation of embattled Foreign Secretary Yevgeni Sergeytov from the Council, Ramlan stated that it was apparent that she could not effectively control the Council, and no longer had the heart for Government. Following her announcement, Chancellor Sir Fredrick Chamberlain (C, Regreb Archipeligo) gave a farewell address, stating that Sivad was fortunate to have had such a leader.While no official statement on a successor has yet been made, Sir Fredrick was summoned to the Palace to meet with His Majesty shortly after the meeting. This is generally a sign that he will be asked for form the next government, and it seems unlikely the coalition currently in power will survive under the Tory Chamberlain./Neville McNamara, for the Sivadian Press/ Chance of a Lifetime Posted By: Shmoe Article: FEB03-12 Reported To: e!rn Reported On: concordance Reported At: Tue Feb 04 22:22:19 3003 The holoviewer flares briefly with a brilliant flash of gaudy colors that spiral wildly before condensing into a semi-coherent image. It's a picture of a hideously dressed man with a large, oddly shaped hat. He's wearing a neon orange colored vest with brilliant purple stars of various sizes adorning it. Under the vest, he's wearing a lime green shirt with bell sleeves. He's got flair cut pants on that are striped pink and teal. The hat is yellow and looks something like a cartoon canary. He's gesturing madly with a cane, "Come one, come all, come down to the greatest show in the universe! The best time of your life to be had yet at hand! Hear ye, hear ye, I proclaim this Sunday, February 9th, to be universal carnival day! A day of feasting and glory and rides and learning and relaxation and stimulation and conversation and habitation as we go forwards to exploration and escalation in Sanctuary's Spring Dome!"The scene cuts to a rather bland looking news desk where an anchor sits, "That folks says it all. What more can I add? Well, I am an investigative reporter, so I can add quite a bit. My task is to investigate. I investigated this Shovoleski. He is, supposedly, Ungstiri by way of Earth by way of Ungstir by way of Luna by way of Quaquan by way of Sivad by way of, strangely enough, Earth again. His circus is nearly diverse as his ancestry. It's sure to appeal to everyone. I know I bought tickets for my family. Did you?!"There is an ominous drumroll."Never fear, you still can! They'll be on sale the day of the event as well! Call now, order yours in advance!" Chamberlain Named First Councillor! Posted By: Aeolus Article: FEB03-13 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Feb 05 14:27:16 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Sir Fredrick Chamberlain emerged from Isherwood House yesterday afternoon as the new First Councillor of Sivad, having been asked by King Richard to form a Government following Dame Amanda Ramlan's unexpected resignation. Sir Fredrick released a brief statmement in which he praised his predecessor for her moral courage and dedication to Sivad, but promised to bring about a grand new age for the re-established Kingdom of Sivad. This marks the first time in the long history of the Conservative Party of Sivad that they have moved out of opposition.While no cabinet appointments have yet been made, sources within Conservative Headquarters in Duncan-Smith Square have revealed that the party plans to appoint several familiar names from the coalition government to an all-Tory frontbench. It is expected that Daniel Arndale will be asked to return to his former post as Home Secretary, while Dr. Alexander Waldorf will move to the Foreign Office from Trade and Industry, replacing the disgraced Yevgeni Sergytov. Chamberlain's replacement as Chancellor of the Exchequer, the second most senior cabinet official, remains in doubt. All appointments will be announced officially at the Conservative Party Conference on Ynos this Friday, 7 February at 8 Concordance Time. /Neville McNamara/ Hope for the Future - Part III Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-14 Reported To: INN Reported On: Deserata Reported At: Wed Feb 05 14:32:18 3003 PALLAS, DESERATA - It is possible the inhabitants of this new Mars don't want refugees from the old one setting foot on their soil, let alone building new colony settlements.Just how far is First Consul Darian Ellesmere willing to go to back up his vow to take his people home again?"As far as I must," Ellesmere says without pause, without the slightest hesitation. Then, he elaborates: "Don't get me wrong. I don't want war with anybody. We will exhaust any and all possible diplomatic solutions in our negotiations with the indigenous society on the new Mars. Through those negotiations, I hope to impress upon the natives the viewpoint that Mars is as much our world as it is theirs, and *I* am willing to share it."The government of the Martian Republic could provide military defense, educational opportunities and medical supplies to the Outbackers in exchange for their cooperation, Ellesmere says."There is absolutely no reason we cannot find an amicable, peaceful solution to provide for our return to Mars," Ellesmere said. "Working together, we can make Mars home again, in peace and prosperity, the way Christoff Vandervere and Emerson Mauthus originally intended."This concludes INN's special three-part interview with Martian Republic First Consul Darian Ellesmere. MINERVA SOLD! Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-15 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Feb 08 19:43:15 3003 GRAND ENAJ, SIVAD - Ochremane Starleaper, grandson of Stumppaw Sandwalker of Sandwalker House aboard Sanctuary, has purchased the historic Minerva scout vessel for 1.25-million yojj-sterling.The Demarian won a rather heated bidding war with a Zangali, identified only as Knuckles, who continually tried to bid such amounts as "one hundred and fifty-leven thousand," much to the frustration of auctioneer Hans Pelletier.The money raised from the auction will go to the daughter of Marcus Harris, Leanne. The Minerva goes back to Sanctuary to begin a new life in service to Demarian nobility. A Symbol of Tyranny Falls Posted By: Michela Article: FEB03-16 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Luna Reported At: Sat Feb 08 21:55:54 3003 NIEDERMEYER"S LANDING, LUNAToday was the day. The day a group of Lunite refugees who had been scattered across the worlds of Ungstir, New Luna, and La Terre since the onset of the Moebius effect several months ago had hoped and waited and prayed for. However, as the anxious group set foot on their much changed home, it was a moment fraught with uncertainty. At first it seemed the meeting with the present residents of Luna brought here from an alternate reality would not go well as a yet unidentified man,, proclaiming himself the welcoming committee gave a welcome that proved to be less then warm. Even when another man, identified later as Jeff Ryan, came forward and extended a genuine hand of friendship it appeared for several tense moments that the young man would have to face the anger of a rapidly converging populous. He led a smaller group of refugees including group chairman Heather Chadway and a representative from an engineering survey team from New Luna on a tour. First stop was landing park, a still intact testament to Luna's previous occupation by the Guardian Fleet. Here the two sides found common ground in their disgust at the reminder of oppression particularly a statue of tyrant king Colin Niedermeyer . Mr. Ryan used the moment to give a stirring speech proclaiming "Luna is free" and commanding that "all those of Lunite blood" should join together to bring down the statue. The anger of the crowd gave way to cheers as Chadway and Ryan grasped hands before the statue. With ropes and cables and hammers and chisels, they joined others in making short work of breaking the statue in pieces. Whether this momentary finding of common ground can serve as the foundation of lasting peace remains to be seen. It is still highly unlikely that Luna in its present condition can hold both groups and while Jeff Ryan was clearly the man of the hour it is decidedly unclear whether Luna has any stable political leadership or whether anyone can hold the sway of public opinion in the refugees favor. At present though Luna remains a chance for a new beginning. Tatiana Tchakova, UIS RNS Plans Assault on Nialesian Tunnels Posted By: Plymouth Article: FEB03-17 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Feb 08 22:33:18 3003 (Enaj, Sivad) - According to reports from within the Admiralty, the unidentified attackers that ambushed a Royal Naval Service landing party on Nialesia last week escaped through a complex network of underground tunnels.Ten marine Specialists were killed by the attackers who, armed with plasma rifles, ambushed an expedition to the planet when it returned to the Nialesian village. The assailants appeared to have taken up residence in the facilities of the former Sivadian colony there, but escaped the clutches of the RNS marines. Until yesterday, when a team came across the underground tunnel system, it was not known how.RNS and marine forces are expected to make an assault on the tunnels on Monday. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Neidermeyer: Price of statue will be dear Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-18 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Sat Feb 08 23:50:38 3003 TORRICELLI, GANYMEDE - A Maltarian listening post on Ganymede this evening received signal-masked transmission that purports to be from King Colin Neidermeyer, who murdered Earth during the recent Moebius Effect crisis and narrowly escaped capture aboard the Crystal Cathedral in Luna orbit.In response to news that his statue had been torn down, Neidermeyer said: "They want symbolism? They want touchy-feely-hands-across-the-Sea-of-Tranquility huggy crap? They'll get plenty. I don't much care for uppity people - especially uppity inferiors like the Lunites. I'll put 'em in their place. Before this is over, they will bow down not to a statue, but to *me*, and they will call me King - or they will die!" Sanctuary haunted? Posted By: Colchek Article: FEB03-19 Reported To: INN Reported On: concordance Reported At: Sun Feb 09 06:33:32 3003 SANCTUARY - Rumors of ghostly hauntings abound on Sanctuary this evening after a incident in MacBeth's, a popular night spot for Sanctuary's residents.Witnesses described the events as starting when the lighting began to flicker on and off in a strobe-light pattern, followed shortly by the music stopping abruptly and being replaced by ghostly moans and the sound of rattling chains. It was reported that the air conditioning system then switched to maximum, quickly lowering the temperature of the facility to near zero.Art Smith, a part time bartender at MacBeth's, stated that he heard a voice above the chaos. "I was just washin' up the last of the shot glasses when all hell broke loose. At first I thought it was a prank, but then I heard this eerie laugh that could make your hair stand on end, and a scratchy voice bellowed, 'Beware the Electronic Poltergeist!'. No surprise that the customers made for the door in droves. So many tried to push through at once, they ripped them right off their hinges! I figure it's gonna be days before we see customers in here again, that's for sure."Medical teams responded to treat a few mild cases of frostbite, as well as injuries sustained during the mass exodus.So far no cause has been identified for the occurrences, all of which seemed to affect various electronic systems in the facility. Sanctuary's data security officers did report a massive increase in traffic in that part of the network, but the data they intercepted had no recognizable pattern. Dale Carthens, the operator on duty that night, said he'd seen nothing like it. "The packets I picked up were like nothing I'd ever seen before. No headers, no origin stamps, no destination stamps. Any normal system would reject those as bad data, so how they caused this mess is beyond me."MacBeth's remains open despite the incident, but so far no one has dared set foot within it. The question remains if this 'Electronic Poltergeist' will strike again. Ghostly haunting, or hacker prank? Which one remains to be seen. Ryan Responds:Luna stand together! Posted By: Michela Article: FEB03-20 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Luna Reported At: Sun Feb 09 16:12:46 3003 Neidermeyer's Landing: Jeff Ryan, fugitive from whatever remains of the Earth Loyal on Luna and the hero of the hour at yesterday's gathering between Luna and the refugees made a secret communication to our office today. In response to Neidermeyer's comments on the fall of his statue, he had this to say: "Neidermeyer was a murderer, a tyrant and had the audacity to destroy the homeworld of humanity from which so many can claim descent. In respect to his comments concerning my world, it only goes to show my people that there are many threats still out there. This is the time, for Luna to put aside it's differences, for the various groups to come together against the common enemy. Do not let the tyrant fool you, Luna is strong and willing, but only if we work together. The issue concerning our government has to be resolved. I am confident this can be done, whatever we feel about ourselves, ALL true Lunites (whichever universe they hail from), value their world more." Electrical Troubles Strike Ungstiri Docks Posted By: Russkaya Article: FEB03-21 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sun Feb 09 16:16:32 3003 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR: A moments panic disturbed the Resilience docks this afternoon, as a minor power failure shut down the lighting systems and changed mechanical system settings upon the Ungsir Two landing facility. A hovercart also ran amuck, its comm unit broadcasting a claim of responsibility for the incident by the mysterious "Electronic Poltergeist."As a temporary security measure, the Ungstir Militia has closed down all interstellar datanet connections with Resilience, as they investigate the cause of this strange occurance.--Dominic Koromov, UIS Luna...stand over here! Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-22 Reported To: LUNA Reported On: Luna Reported At: Sun Feb 09 16:17:21 3003 NEIDERMEYER'S LANDING - "What that guy Jeff Ryan said, Mr. Neidermeyer? Your Excellency. King Colin? We don't *all* swear by that," said a nervously grinning Mark Hapscomb as he sat on a park bench near the wreckage of the shattered statue of Colin Neidermeyer.He was speaking after reports were released saying that a man named Jeff Ryan had spoken rather defiantly about Colin Neidermeyer - a man bold enough to blow up Earth (and nearly blew up Neidermeyer's Landing, before the crew of the Minerva and some Lunite rebels stopped the bomb)."We don't want any trouble with Colin Neidermeyer," Hapscomb said. "He's got some issues that he wants worked out, and that's his business. I don't want some uppity Loonie trying to turn *me* into a martyr by mouthing off at the man. So...if you'll excuse me, I'll be going underground." Sandwalker pleased by purchase Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-23 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Mon Feb 10 16:41:35 3003 SANCTUARY - That a member of Sandwalker House acquired the historic starship Minerva is most pleasing to Stumppaw Sandwalker, the patriarch of that most noble of Demarian clans."The purchase of the Minerva is fitting, given that one of our own from House Sandwalker was aboard for her voyage through the multiverse nexus," Sandwalker said. "My grandnephew, Flameheart, and Cloudfur Nimblefoot of House Windracer, both traveled aboard the Minerva for that historic journey. It was they who, with the Minerva crew, discovered our kin on the planet Pansheera."The Minerva has been renamed the Brakir, Stumppaw Sandwalker said, but its future use has not been determined at this time. Zangali disputes auction validity Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-24 Reported To: CIN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Mon Feb 10 16:57:12 3003 SHADOWHEART, TOMIN KORA - The Zangali who lost the bidding war for the Minerva at Otherby's auction house on Sivad on Saturday is disputing the outcome.Known only as Knuckles, this Zangali represented Cabrerra Industries at the auction, with authorization to spend as much as 20-million yojj sterling for the spacecraft. He stumbled over the bidding amounts, insisting on numbers ending in "leven" and eventually became so enraged by his treatment that he had to be sedated by SHIELD officers."Knuckles robbed," the Zangali told the Cabrerra Information Service. "Knuckles not get fair chance. Knuckles mad. Knuckles want ship. Knuckles want now."Cabrerra spokesman Lawrence Putnam told CIN: "Clearly, the management of Otherby's discriminates against the mathematically challenged and the language-impaired. At no time was a Zangali translator made available to ease Mr. Knuckles' bidding efforts. Cabrerra Industries believes this process was biased toward the Demarian bidder. We have not ruled out bribery of the auctioneer." Auctioneer refutes bribery insinuation Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-25 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Feb 10 18:00:04 3003 GRAND ENAJ, SIVAD - Hans Pelletier, a longtime licensed auctioneer with Otherby's, takes exception to the offhanded suggestion that he might have been bribed to favor Ochremane Starleaper over a Zangali named Knuckles."I have been in this business for two decades," Pelletier sniffed. "Never before have I been accused of such impropriety. Auctions cannot be rigged like certain events in the Shadowheart Forum. It is quite simply a matter of protocol, in front of a large group of people, where bidders indicate their desire to spend a certain amount. Mr. Knuckles failed to properly indicate his bid."But Giles St. Martin, a merchandising specialist with the University of Enaj, countered that Cabrerra Industries may have a claim: "While I do not hold with the theory that Mr. Pelletier was bribed, I do find his method of auctioneering to be rather...advantageous to those who can speak and enunciate clearly. I find it is far more common for auctioneers to announce the amount of the bid, and then accept a show of hands. It was within his authority to make sure the playing field was level for all bidders." Former commander: No qualms with auction Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-26 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Mon Feb 10 18:55:37 3003 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - David Ransom Porter, former commanding officer of the historic starship Minerva, doesn't have a problem with the way the ship's auction was handled on Sivad."What matters most is that Leanne Harris will have a sizeable amount of money at her disposal when she's old enough to inherit it," Porter told the Ungstir Information Service.Porter decided to auction the Minerva last month when he returned to corporeal state from being a Hiver after dying at the multiverse nexus - and upon returning, he learned that Marcus Harris had been shot and killed by John Christian Falkenberg aboard the Minerva after escaping Earth during the onset of the Moebius Effect. Leanne Harris is the surviving daughter of Marcus Harris and his wife, Viola.When asked whether he would have balked at Cabrerra Industries acquiring the Minerva, given Falkenberg's association with that corporation, Porter said: "No comment." NEWSFLASH: LEDGEMASTER LOST? Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-27 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Mon Feb 10 19:08:35 3003 AHNDAR SUBCITY, G'AHNLO - Reports from the watery world of G'ahnlo indicate that Ledgemaster Pobolal, leader of that planet's commerce council, has gone missing."Mrml! He failed to arrive for a report on the profits of his personal tourism operations, an experience he relishes this time each week," said advisor Gubanal. "It is totally out of character for him to disappear when his profits are improving at such a rapid rate of return."He could not be found at his home or office. Camera catches Cajun codnapper! Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-28 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Mon Feb 10 22:02:37 3003 AHNDAR SUBCITY, G'AHNLO - Security footage taken outside Ledgemaster Pobolal's airbreather-sector office in Ahndar Subcity shows that he was attacked and kidnapped by the notorious bandit, Remy LeBeau.The footage shows Pobolal leaving his office in a water-filled hovertank, bound for an afternoon meeting, when LeBeau enters the scene, swinging a metallic stick and shouting: "Cawm wiff me oh ah keel yew queek!" Pobolal tries to flee, but LeBeau blocks his way, swings the staff and shatters the glass wall of the hovertank, indignantly spilling the Ledgemaster onto the floor. The bandit stands over the pitifully flopping Pobolal for a few seconds, and then a gruesome-looking humanoid - well, it might be humanoid - shlorgles into the scene, all covered with brown oozy slime and wiggling its fingentacles.The freakish humanoid says: "Jeeshussshhh H. Chrisssshhht cooking fisssshhhticksssshhh on a Friday, LeBeau, jusssshht bag him and bring him. Bossshhh wantsssshhh him alive."The pair then works together to put the Ledgemaster in a black plastic bag, pick him up and flee from the view of the cameras.No ransom has been announced at this hour. Safe haven on Sanctuary? Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-29 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Tue Feb 11 09:23:20 3003 SANCTUARY - Witnesses who attended a carnival on Sanctuary on Sunday tell INN they saw the notorious Remy LeBeau in the crowd - and local police didn't even stop him for questioning, let alone arrest him for several highly publicized crimes against G'ahnlo and Odari, both worlds that have been loyal members of the Concordance of Free Worlds."Most disappointing," observed I'krikik, trade minister of Odari. "I dislike the thought that, if Sanctuary security had stopped him that night, he would not have been able to effect the kidnapping - and possible murder for hire - of Ledgemaster Pobolal on G'ahnlo."President Oswald Cottington IV, just back on the job after more than a month in the hospital after an assassination attempt, expressed dismay about the possible oversight. "We will investigate these claims immediately to determine their veracity. If it's true, then, of course, it's shocking. However, we must not jump hastily to any conclusions." Analyst: Bring back Quicksilver! Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-30 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Tue Feb 11 09:33:37 3003 SANCTUARY - Orrin Sneed, a security forces analyst who makes his home on Sanctuary, bemoans the decline of quality internal security aboard the colony vessel."Even under the oversight of the much-maligned Redtail Quicksilver, it is highly doubtful that a wanted criminal like Remy LeBeau would have been seen and *not* picked up on-station," Sneed said. "Quicksilver had his faults, but I think he definitely would have done the right thing and order LeBeau taken into custody. The guys who let him walk need to be fired for incompetence. What were they doing? Wolfing down cotton candy? Maybe we need Quicksilver back on the beat!" Neidermeyer has Ledgemaster! Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-31 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Tue Feb 11 13:25:48 3003 TORRICELLI, GANYMEDE - Ledgemaster Pobolal, leader of the G'ahnli, has been kidnapped by Colin Neidermeyer, fugitive king of the decimated Earth who helped set off the Moebius Device that nearly wrecked the universe late last year.Neidermeyer, in a transmission received by a Maltarian listening post today, reports that Remy LeBeau and an accomplice delivered Pobolal to a hidden location."We have no intentions of harming Ledgemaster Pobolal, if it can be avoided," Neidermeyer said. "But -"At this point, LeBeau could be heard shouting: "Lammy keel heem queek!""No!" Neidermeyer barked at the other man. "Get away from him with the shock gun, Remy, or so help me I'll put your head in a cage full of rabid weasels."The transmission then cut off. Happy bears ponder past and future Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-32 Reported To: INN Reported On: Castor Reported At: Wed Feb 12 00:31:33 3003 URSINIRU, Castor - The discovery of an ancient city a few miles away from Ursiniru about a year ago has stirred some new-found interests in a uniform, technology-dominant planet. Castori archeologists and historians are estatic about the thought that a race of intelligent creatures once lived on the planet the Castori adopted 4,000 years ago. Government leaders are concerned about why the intelligent race no longer exists. Economists are in love with a small deposit of pure iron ore discovered in a quary near the ancient city.The city, dubbed Ursiniru Minor by the team of University of Castor archaeologists, was discovered last year by a scientific exploration party that was conducting a joint research and mapping mission on the forest floor. It had elluded orbital imagining due to unusually dense forestation around it.Since then, the archaeological team has discovered a large, well structured city grid filled with numerous buildings surprisingly intact."It is quite amazing that the city has been so well preserved, peroid," said Team Leader Audrey Bryant, a Sivadian archaeologist called in by the University of Castor because of her vast experience with excavations of ancient cities. "What's even more amazing is that the highly evasive Castori forest has not totally wrecked it."Of particular interest to the team are a number of mummified corpses resembling primitive Terran primates found within many buildings. Natural mummification under normal circumstances in the hot and humid Castori climate is close to impossible.A well-used grantie quarry found near the city, believed to have provided the stone for building the city, has roused the interests of economists. Preliminary exporations of a number of shallow tunnels suggest that there is a large deposit of highly pure iron ore deeper into the rock.Castor has few mineral deposits, though the quarry matches the trend of the deposits being small areas of highly concentrated materials. Iron ore is something that has not been found on Castor before.The government of Castor has never followed a policy of mining the planet's resources, due to environmental conerns, but government officials say that Ubercast Wulkachim is seriously considering bringing in foreign companies to mine what there is to diversify the planet's economy.But archaeologists and historians suggest studying the city before any serious action is taken."Considering everything we've found so far," says Bryant, "I would bet there is much more to the puzzle than meets the eye." New lottery winner announced! Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-33 Reported To: SME Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Wed Feb 12 00:32:25 3003 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - Interstellar Lottery has reported yet another winner in its periodic lotteries, this time one Marcus Antonius Verrus. Mr. Verrus has until February 15th to contact the Interstellar Lottery offices in Resilience with his ticket to lay claim to his prize. Ticket sales for the next round of the Lottery are expected to open soon after that, with tickets costing 200 credits a piece. (+org/deposit il=200 credit) Neidermeyer rubbed out? Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-34 Reported To: LUNA Reported On: Luna Reported At: Wed Feb 12 00:33:34 3003 NEIDERMEYER'S LANDING, LUNA - All locals may not stand behind the latest Lunite luminary Jeff Ryan, but they seem to be happy about one thing: Less Neidermeyer on Luna.When the morning lights flickered on in the Landing Pad Saturday morning, residents were treated to a change - "Neidermeyer" had been spraypainted out of the sign which has rested next to the refueling banks since that dictator landed in 2986 and replaced with the word "FREEDOM," stenciled above the unaltered lower half of the sign in bright red.Sunday afternoon also saw the remnants of Neidermeyer's statue finished off by a construction crew and hauled away even as activist Jeff Ryan, who had initiated the destruction one day earlier, looked in on contemplation. The crew's manager, who declined to be named, implied that the rubble would be used on that spot to build a memorial to the Lunite heroes who fell during the reigns of the Consortium and the Kretonians on Luna. Qua: That's no LeBeau! Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-35 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Wed Feb 12 00:35:14 3003 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - Early this morning, a Qua calling himself Red Wolf came to talk to one of our reporters in what, to this reporter at least, was surprisingly fluent Mierznykovy. A little background work sufficed to identify him as the off-worlder husband of former Councilwoman and Rockhoppers' co-owner Teel Nels-McGrath, and a mentioned civilian observer on the Minerva expedition. What follows is the Terran translation of his statement."The charges against LeBeau disturbed me greatly from their beginning, for they did not fit what I knew of him. Now this last news of the stolen fish explains much, and says it cannot be the true LeBeau who does these things. Any who were at Nocturn could identify the strange being in the video as a half-Thul we encountered there. I do not recall his name with certainty...Vashti? But I know he and the real LeBeau hated each other, and would never be together as that. All know the Thul were servants to the Kamir, and the Kamir made a man to look like the colony ship's Cottington and try to kill the Nall Vox. My heart says the half-Thul has made one to look like LeBeau. The real LeBeau is not the kind of beast who could do such evil things. My Teel would not accept one of such evil. It is not LeBeau." A symbolic murder Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-36 Reported To: LUNA Reported On: Luna Reported At: Wed Feb 12 09:45:56 3003 NEIDERMEYER'S LANDING, LUNA - Apparently, those who support Colin Neidermeyer have their own appreciation of symbolism and irony.This morning, at about 6 a.m. local time, a spaceport janitor in Neidermeyer's Landing found a dead man crucified on the struts of a starship hangar wall, with heavy-duty bolts fired through his hands, feet and eyes. He had been beaten severely, bruised and bloody, before he was put on the wall. A sign, written in blood, bore the word: FREEDOM, which has started turning up on old Neidermeyer's Landing signs. No arrests have been made at this time, but police are on alert. Bioterror threat looms for Luna Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-37 Reported To: LUNA Reported On: Luna Reported At: Wed Feb 12 13:12:11 3003 NEIDERMEYER'S LANDING, LUNA - Sources on Luna have heard rumors that Colin Neidermeyer may be planning to launch a bioterror attack against the planetoid's domed cities."Because Luna isn't terraformed and relies on artificially supplied oxygen for breathing, the population is particularly vulnerable to this sort of attack," said Professor Eli Manchiewski of Tranquility University. "We must begin making preparations against biological warfare weapons." Survivalist institutes terror alert system Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-38 Reported To: LUNA Reported On: Luna Reported At: Wed Feb 12 15:52:59 3003 NEIDERMEYER'S LANDING, LUNA - Grady Sangiacomo, leader of a cavern compound on the outskirts of this domed city, has reacted to news of a possible bioterrorism threat by establishing a system of terror alerts to be issued as a sort of shorthand to raise awareness about such concerns.But he's not going for anything old-fashioned, such as green, yellow and red alerts."I'm color blind," Sangiacomo complains. "Colored alert systems piss me off."So, his militia followers use the following system:Dark Gray Alert - An attack has happened.Medium Gray Alert - An attack is imminent.Light Gray Alert - An attack is threatened.Squiggly Lines Alert - The compound's water supply needs shoring up.Left-Leaning Diagonal Lines Alert - The compound's western passage has been blocked.Right-Leaning Diagonal Lines Alert - The compound's eastern passage has been blocked.Polka Dot Alert - Internal biowarfare testing accident.The compound is currently under Light Gray Alert. Neidermeyer issues demands Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-39 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Thu Feb 13 12:30:48 3003 Another message has been intercepted by a Maltarian listening post on Ganymede, and this time, exiled Earth King Colin Neidermeyer offers his demands for the safe return of Ledgemaster Pobolal."My needs," Neidermeyer begins, "are simple enough. I want Luna. I want Jeff Ryan. I want my statue back. I want Luna renamed 'Colin's World.' If all these demands are met, I will free Ledgemaster Pobolal without harm. If the demands are not met within 72 hours, then I will have no choice but to kill him. I leave it in your hands." Sanctuary Defense Force not culpable Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-40 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Fri Feb 14 02:51:29 3003 SANCTUARY - Police officials were not negligent in the misapprehension of Remy LeBeau last week, Inspector General officials said. The conclusion, part of an investigation dossier produced by the government, attributed the incident to a lack of international communication."The fugitive database is localized to the commonwealth only," the report exacted. "Police were not informed of Mr. LeBeau's outstanding warrants and were unable to act within the scope of law, which does not qualify news media flashes as valid indictments."Remy LeBeau is a suspected accomplice in the aggravated kidnapping of Ledgemaster Pobolal, leader of G'ahnlo, early Saturday.The statement expressed the need for an international criminal database, constructed within the bounds of the Concordance of Free Worlds, to strengthen the law enforcement infrastructure. Currency-coveting cod can't capitulate Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-41 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Fri Feb 14 12:32:21 3003 AHNDAR SUBCITY, G'AHNLO - Reefminder Olthalno, second in command on the G'ahnli Commerce Board, said the G'ahnli government will make no deals with Colin Neidermeyer for the safe return of Ledgemaster Pobolal.Nor will it accept help from other governments on their behalf."Yrml!" Othalno began. "Although we honor and respect Ledgemaster Pobolal's valuable contributions and profitable assistance to the planet G'ahnlo, we must recognize that the political and fiscal cost - short-term and long-term - of making deals with a terrorist far outweighs the benefit of achieving the survival of our Ledgemaster." White is the new black Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-42 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Feb 14 13:06:48 3003 GRAND ENAJ, SIVAD - The new color taking Sivadian fashion mavens by storm is an old reliable: White, and variations thereof."White is the color of purity, it's the color of peace, it's the color of plain canvas begging to be festooned with a glorious work of art," gushed Garrison St. Michel of Gee-Saint Fashions.Sivad's fashion runways are awash in a sea of eggshell, ivory, alabaster, milk, chalk and frosty ice, with low necklines and dresses structured to resemble hourglasses and exclamation points. Ryan Claims Responsibility Posted By: Michela Article: FEB03-43 Reported To: LUNA Reported On: Luna Reported At: Fri Feb 14 13:54:04 3003 NEIDERMEYER'S LANDING, LUNA - Speaking from a secret location today, Jeff Ryan made these comments, "People of Luna, in spite of the threats against our world be assured that I, and my team are doing all that we can to protect our world. What was simply meant to be a unifying gesture has brought the attention of a mad man back onto Luna. However, bI began this and I will finish it. The responsibilty for this rests on my shoulders and I will see to it that it stays there. Do not panic, remain calm and believe that this will be dealt with soon .In regards to the murder of the innocent, I have this to say : We are all lunites, let us not turn one against the other until this crisis is dealt with. Do not think that by this act of barbarism you will frighten either my movement or engrace yourself to Neidermeyer. As for Mr. Neidermeyer, I make my pda address public he is welcome to open communications with myself." That was Jeff Ryan, leader of the resistance speaking exclusively to LUNA Neidermeyer: I don't need a pen pal Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-44 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Fri Feb 14 14:00:40 3003 TORRICELLI, GANYMEDE - Just received at a Maltarian listening post on Ganymede, a new message from exiled Earth King Colin Neidermeyer, responding to Jeff Ryan's plea on behalf of Luna:"My demands were pretty goddamned clear, you f***ing mutt. Not one of the demands included giving me the address of motherf***ing PDA. If I wanted your PDA number, I'd send ol' Remy your way to beat you bloody, pick up the PDA, memorize the number, then smash the motherf***er to bits with that retarded f***ing cane of his. I don't need a pen pal. I don't need to negotiate. I've got this f***ing fishy and he's gonna fry."And then the transmission ended. Underwater race date announced Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-45 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Feb 14 19:41:10 3003 ENAJ, SIVAD - Accelenation 3000 League Commissioner Nathan Domnhull announced today a revamping of A3L schedule, and that the Grand Prix of G'ahnlo will be the first of the rescheduled races, taking place on March 1.Domnhull explained that the rescheduling of the remaining four races was due to the loss of the Mars Grand Prix because of the Moebius Effect. It will be replaced by a second race on Sivad, at the Vista del Mar Raceway, set to be the last race of the season. OS Ring technology deemed untenable Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-46 Reported To: INN Reported On: Castor Reported At: Fri Feb 14 19:46:28 3003 URSINIRU, CASTOR - Husilu Amcharam, chief engineer for the OtherSpace Ring Syndicate on Castor, today reported to the Council of Sages and the Ubercast that it seemed unlikely the once-popular network of faster-than-light transit rings would ever function safely and profitably again.During the presentation, Amcharam explained that the catastrophe caused by the Moebius Effect late last year, which destroyed all OtherSpace Rings on the Castori network, should never have been able to happen. It did, however, to the tune of billions of niru in lost investments and potential revenues."We cannot rebuild the network to its former glory with any true confidence that such a disaster will never happen again," Amcharam said. "For that reason, it is the recommendation of my office that the OtherSpace Ring project be shelved indefinitely so that we might focus instead on safer, more economical means of interstellar transit." Kit trapped in well Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-47 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Fri Feb 14 19:56:18 3003 NEW ALHIRA, DEMARIA - A five-year-old Demarian kit has reportedly become trapped in the shaft of a defunct water well on the outskirts of New Alhira. Sources tell INN that the kit and a few friends were carousing near the mouth of pipe when he fell in and became wedged about thirty feet down. The kit has been injured and has not been capable of moving. Rescue personnel are on the scene, doing all they can to free the youth.Stay tuned! Zangali proud owner of galaxy's grandest goiter? Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-48 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Fri Feb 14 20:07:54 3003 AKRIL, GRIMLAHD - Uthargul of Clan Bolbanak, a Zangali insect breeder, has a growth nearly the size of his snout bulging out the right side of his neck.The scaly protuberance, a lump sparked by a rare Zangali illness called Ablok's Syndrome, causes no pain or tenderness, but it *does* result in the normally gravel-voiced reptiloids speaking in a sort of raspy soprano - sort of like when humans inhale helium (not recommended for Zangali, as helium is fatal when inhaled directly and undiluted)."It is something my descendants will speak of proudly," he said in Zantra, through an interpreter. "They will immortalize it in song."Sources say Bolbanak's bulge is the largest goiter of its kind in the known galaxy. Gaga for goiters? Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-49 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Feb 14 20:23:19 3003 GRAND ENAJ, SIVAD - Is the galaxy going gaga for goiters in the wake of revelations that a Zangali insect keeper may have the galaxy's largest?Not exactly. At least, not on the tony streets of Grand Enaj, Sivad."That's news?" an incredulous Niles Plimpton blinked."Bloody disgusting!" proclaimed Ann Colesworth."Eeewwww!" squealed a young girl who clung to her mother's leg and refused to give her name, while the mother batted at this reporter with a cudgel until, bleeding and chastened, he moved on.Outside the city hospital, we found a man sitting in a wheelchair, smoking a cigarette. He laughed when asked about the Zangali goiter and its cult following."You think that *goiter* is a conversation piece, eh, laddy?" the man inquired. Then he hauled himself up in his seat, turned, dropped his trousers and bellowed: "Check out that pimple!"This reporter now tenders his resignation. Make *one* mistake too many on the obits desk, and they send you on assignments like this.Screw THAT! Late night LT fighting Posted By: Icarus Article: FEB03-50 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Fri Feb 14 20:52:32 3003 Last night, Merram Owen reportedly instigated a fight with 4 unit leader Giirvoth of the Grimlahd militia at about 2 AM local time. While reports are sketchy at this time, Merram Owen is being hospitalized for multiple wounds.In addition to this, a human visitor identifying himself only as 'Rob' has been theorizing on a possession attempt for Owen. Variuos hospital subjects interviewed agree on this visitors presence, and that the diagnosis from this mysterious person was that a possessed Merram Owen was conducting these actions. These theories have yet to be confirmed however, and it is suggested that this man is simply trying to attain attention for some religious cult.Nathan Willmore, INN. E!RN: Deceptive Dragon? Concealed Casino Causes Confusion Posted By: Bahamut Article: FEB03-51 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Fri Feb 14 22:17:54 3003 It was said by the Government that it would be something that would bring Valsho - and Antimone as a whole - a new degree of tourism and commerce unlike anything seen since the Kretonian invasion. It was said that it would be symbolic of the Drakarian visitation and the subsequent events that followed in its design, while at the same time highlighting one of the core pastimes of the Timonae race: Gambling. The Government say a lot of things. But as it stands, though expected to be up and running by now, the White Dragon - so named in reflection of the Drakarian "Kalanth", who was for the most part white in colour - still exists only as designs, and not as reality. In fact, E!RN hears reports that the building process hasn't even begun yet. "It has begun," stated Renal Talaran, speaking on behalf of Supreme Chancellor Eliza Moral and in turn the Government of Antimone as a whole, "You just can't see it yet. This is all very technical, not to mention prestigious, and we're making sure that we get an Ace as far as drawing the right card for this project goes, not a Joker." However, a spokesperson for the Antimone Militia suggested otherwise. "The funding has gone from the casino project and jumped right into private spending on Government run security. Why they've suddenly become so paranoid recently as to hire their own, rather than leave it to us, is beyond me... but, that's what's taking place. Government Security, bypassing Militia aid, and rolling Snake Eyes on the Casino." "Our construction estimates places the White Dragon's completion date somewhere in late April, perhaps early may." noted Renal Talaran in finishing. "We'll expect it sometime next year then..." the Militia added. <>=- Loraan Koth -=<>=- E!RN Antimone -=<>E!RN: Proximity Isn't Everything; But It's Close... E!RN Banned from Antimone Posted By: Bahamut Article: FEB03-52 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Fri Feb 14 22:37:48 3003 Following is a late breaking document issued to INN's main Antimone establishment by the Government of Antimone: The Government of Antimone, acting under and within the terms specified in the Antimone Protection of National Image Act, declared by the Government of Antimone as a valid legislation as of the fifteenth of November, 3002, hereby bans the media station "E!RN" from all journalistic and media activities upon and within Timonae soil and space. E!RN is therefore require to cease all current operations and close down all establishments from which these are based within as soon as is humanly possible. The Government enacts this legislation in light of further evidence that the media station "E!RN" is an anti-Government establishment and therefore, through repeated demonstration of this negative sentiment towards the world of Antimone, her Government, and her people, should be treated as such before these sentiments cause civil unrest. Any reporter found acting under, or for, E!RN will be arrested on sight, and subjected to immediate deportation. Any E!RN building found still in operation later than forty eight hours of this declaration shall be seized by Government Security forces, along with all documents and equipments within. Terrorism against the Government of Antimone - be it in the form of words or weapons - will not be tolerated. Supreme Chancellor Eliza Moral Government of Antimone Valsho, Antimone Luna Indecisive Posted By: Michela Article: FEB03-53 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Luna Reported At: Sat Feb 15 20:52:46 3003 Niedermeyer's Landing, Luna Silence describes the streets of Luna at this hour. It also describes Luna's response since self-proclaimed and exiled King Colin Niedermeyer soundly rebuffed Jeff Ryan's offer of negotiation over 24 hours ago. A little more than 16 hours remain until the king's issued deadline when he claims he will execute G'hanli Ledgermaster Pobolal who he kidnapped earlier by hero turned notorious criminal Remy Lebeau and an as yet unidentified half human blob. Of course, the lack of response from Luna could be attributed to a G'hanli statement, which forbade other governments to act on the Ledgermaster's behalf, but the lack of response from Luna at this hour seems more a symptom of indecision rather than a symbol of either concession or defiance. Reports suggest that Jeff Ryan who has stood at the center of the storm since a riot a week ago expressed intentions to offer himself Niedermeyer, but was dissuaded at least for the moment by a group of supporters who view such an act as suicide which will ultimately yield nothing. Others however seem quite content to leave Ryan to this fate of his choosing preferring no conflict with their self proclaimed king. Division over the issue thwarted attempts to form a government to deal with the looming threat of a bioterrorist attack. One crowd member echoed thoughts of many others saying she wanted a government which represented all of luna not revolutionaries bent on facing off with a tyrant. Luna at this hour remains divided vulnerable. And what of the response of the rest of the universe.? Will we stand by leavina luna to her fate just as we await the passage of niedermeyer's first deadline. The Lunites have issued no similar injunction forbidding aid. In fact, some reports suggest that private pleas for aid have gone unanswered. Time will tell, but time at least for Ledgermaster Pobolal is running out Tatiana Tchakova, UIS Neidermeyer: Rock wants to rumble? Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-54 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Sat Feb 15 21:14:56 3003 TORRICELLI, GANYMEDE - The following transmission was intercepted by a Maltarian listening post on Ganymede this evening, from Colin Neidermeyer, responding to Tatiana Tchakova of the Ungstir Information Service, who implied a need for other worlds to rise up and help Luna in this time of need:"Oh, is Ungstir suddenly worried about the fate of the Lunites? Concerned a buyer for black market weapons and combat vessels might suddenly drop off sensors?" Neidermeyer laughed. "Yeah, Ungstir really belongs at the forefront of any Save the Lunites rally. F*** the Ungstiri! Where were you f***ing sheepf***ers when the *Nall* came bangin' on Earth's door? The Krets!? Where were you? Curse my name for what I've done, but take a good goddamned look in the mirror before jumping onto one side or another in this little dispute, all right? If you want to play, by God, we'll play. If you don't, be a good f***ing ostrich and stick your f***ing head back in the sand." Setting the Facts Straight Posted By: Russkaya Article: FEB03-55 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sat Feb 15 22:01:07 3003 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR: Tonight, a response to Tsar Colin Neidermeyer's statements came quickly and definitivly."While I cannot speak to Gospahza's Tchakova words," reported Jarrod Knellson of the University of Resilience, "I can quite definitively state that within the city of Resilience or amoung our asteroid outposts, there are no sheep."--Dominic Koromov, UIS NEIDERMEYER: Behind the Terror Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-56 Reported To: CIN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Sat Feb 15 22:43:53 3003 He named himself King of Earth.Fled the attack of the Nall and the Kretonians.Destroyed his homeworld to spite the invaders.Now, he's kidnapped a G'ahnli leader and threatened his life to strike back at resistance fighters on Luna who tore down a statue erected in his honor.But do we really know who he is? Where he comes from? What makes him tick?Cabrerra Information Network knows.All next week, we'll share it. Tune in for NEIDERMEYER: Behind the Terror. Noted psychologist beaten to death Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-57 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Feb 15 23:08:07 3003 GRAND ENAJ, SIVAD - Noted psychology professor Harold Langenfelter was found beaten to death in the parking garage of the University of Enaj campus this evening, soon after his critical statements about Colin Neidermeyer were broadcast.A security holocamera captured the murder: A man in a black trenchcoat and floppy rain hat stalked after the professor, drew a small cylinder that quickly telescoped into a full metal staff, and shouted: "AH KEEL YEW QUEEK!" before bashing and whomping Langenfelter to death.The attacker wiped the blood off the staff with Langenfelter's own kerchief, then got in Langenfelter's hovercar and whirred away. Centaurans: Teleport Chip an Insurance Posted By: Marson Article: FEB03-58 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Sat Feb 15 23:17:10 3003 (Shalyaris, Centauri) - Spokesbeing Phoroseasillixril released a brief statement noting that if Ledgemaster Pobolal had installed a Centauran teleport chip, it would've been possible to rescue him. "As an added benefit to those who install the chip, we will, when possible, rescue them from peril such as kidnapping by King Colin." G'AHNLI APPEARS ON UNGSTIR - TANK NEEDED! Posted By: Stateroom Article: FEB03-59 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sun Feb 16 00:07:40 3003 NEWSFLASH - RESILIENCE: UNGSTIRUIS have received word that within the last few minutes, Ledgemaster Pobolal of the G'ahnli materialized unexpectly in Ungstir's main UCC chamber - minus his life-supporting hovertank. He has been rushed to nearby Castle Boromov where emergency aid is being given in a large bath-tub, but any G'ahnli ship in the vicinity is urged to make contact immediately and deliver a working hovertank for him. This can be made profitable.Vassili Dmitrivich, UIS. Neidermeyer: Threat remains Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-60 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Sun Feb 16 15:17:59 3003 TORRICELLI, GANYMEDE - A transmission intercepted by a Maltarian listening post on Ganymede this afternoon found an angry Colin Neidermeyer coping with the apparent escape of his valuable hostage, Ledgemaster Pobolal of G'ahnlo:"That coral-f***ing flounder got lucky, that's all. I turned LeBeau loose to go deal with that f***ing big mouth head shrinker on Sivad, and Pobolal took advantage. That's okay. He pulled a fast one on the least intelligent of my assets. So, he's free. He earned that. I respect it. F***ing-A. But I'm still unloading a few megatons of whoop-ass on Luna when the chance presents itself, and I've got special plans for Jeff Ryan, involving a lightning rod, ear muffs and an inflatable dingo." Grimlahd Snow Sparks Fashion Trend Posted By: Volskywalker Article: FEB03-61 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Sun Feb 16 18:08:32 3003 With white being the new fashionable color on Sivad a new export business has sprung into existence on Grimlahd with the style conscious galaxies discovery of the pelt of the "Snow Snake", locally known as Usiithkrik. This rather vicious creature is normally regarded as a dangerous pest in the planets polar regions and its skin used only locally for utility, but it was recently realised that its hide has tremendous potential in the fabrication of clothing.When treated correctly the thin hide of the "Snow Snake" is nearly as supple as thick cotton, forming a very slightly translucent snowy white material that is closely dotted with facetted, highly reflective scales, while soft and comfortable on the inside.A sucessful ad campaign has prominently featured the Vollistan model Volauniiadae with literally dazzling results, leading to a high demand for the product in certain circles.Whether this is going to be a transient fad or a lasting demand is yet to be seen. Ledgemaster expresses gratitude Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-62 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Mon Feb 17 16:48:12 3003 AHNDAR SUBCITY, G'AHNLO - Ledgemaster Pobolal today offered thanks to the people of Ungstir who saved his life Saturday night, when he materialized in the city of Resilience and required rescue after escaping from madman Colin Neidermeyer and his bizarre henchmen."Grml! Were it not for the quick thinking of the Ungstiri, I would have drowned in their lifegiving air in my desperate attempt to flee Colin Neidermeyer," Pobolal said. "They treated burns inflicted on me by my captors, as well as ensuring that I was kept in salinated water until Golobo - a hero in his own right - arrived to bring me home. Also, I approve of the choice of temporary holding tank. The tub appeared quite luxurious and valuable, and would fetch a fair price in the Ahndar market."Ochremane Starleaper is credited with bringing an actual working hovertank for Pobolal."An odd Demarian," Pobolal noted. "He seemed to think I might be an evil superclone sent back by Neidermeyer to infiltrate an alien government. He appeared intent on determining I was a true G'ahnli by demanding me to spout of scientific blibberblabber about our species. I found this most disturbing, having endured a terribly traumatic ordeal, but I have read much about Mr. Starleaper in the past, and I understand he is a troubled, troubled individual. Nevertheless, his assistance in this matter is most appreciated."All Ungstiri visitors to G'ahnlo are now eligible for a 10 percent discount on merchandise. Ochremane Starleaper is eligible for a five percent discount."Although," the Ledgemaster said, "I will gladly recommend he get a 10 percent discount on psychological counseling." NEIDERMEYER: Behind the Terror Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-63 Reported To: CIN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Mon Feb 17 17:17:06 3003 PART ONE: Monkey BoyHe was born Colin Eugene Neidermeyer, in the urban center of San Angeles on Earth, to Maxine and Maurice Neidermeyer.His mother trained gerbils for a miniature circus act that traveled the country by hoverbus. His father ate paste with his fingers when he wasn't rocking back and forth in the Ronald Reagan Memorial Sanitarium.After Maurice Neidermeyer's descent into madness (the Guardian Fleet ground platoon commander was exposed to a toxic nerve agent during a conflict with Lunite renegades), Maxine Neidermeyer filed for divorce and then married Hidalgo VanSuente, the man who trained monkeys to swallow tiny swords for the traveling miniature circus.Monkeys proved too cagey and recalcitrant. They could find no benefit in swallowing sharp metal objects for the meager reward of a banana cube.So, Hidalgo turned to a more malleable performer: Eight-year-old Colin Neidermeyer.Night after night, Colin would shriek and holler and flail, refusing to endure the training. He was, after all, at least as intelligent as a monkey.But Hidalgo beat the boy, severely, using a horse whip, whenever he refused.Over time, the badly bruised and sullen Colin Neidermeyer became a star attraction of Havalan's Traveling Miniature Circus - dressed in a monkey suit, of course, to preserve the novelty as an animal act."Colin loved attention," his second cousin, Lucas Johns, who was among the lucky refugees to escape Earth before it got plasma bombed ... the first time. "I never saw him happier than when the circus came to my town, and he got up in front of the crowds, swallowing swords and making 'ee-ee!' noises. The circus was his life. His love."But his love affair with the circus wouldn't last.And the dark seeds of terror would soon begin to blossom into grisly flowers of hate. NEIDERMEYER: Behind the Terror - Part Two Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-64 Reported To: CIN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Tue Feb 18 13:23:53 3003 Part Two: The ReplacementWhen he turned 13, Colin Neidermeyer was quickly outgrowing the monkey suit he wore in Havalan's Traveling Miniature Circus.His stepfather, Hidalgo VanSuente, became concerned. Over time, Mungo the Sword-Swallowing Monkey had become the feature attraction of Havalan's. Certainly, crowds were lightly amused by cats leaping through hoops of fire and birds squawking obscenities at the tops of their lungs, but it was Mungo who packed the tents.And Mungo was busting his seams with the onset of puberty."Hidalgo needed a replacement, and quick," said Lewis Chauberge, chief accountant for the circus at the time. "We discussed the possibility of bearing another child with Maxine through natural conception, but ended up agreeing that it would take far too long to effectively raise the child, train him, and fit him for a new Mungo suit before Colin had totally outgrown the costume."So, VanSuente ordered an Embryonix Specialist, specifically modeled for permanent pre-adolescence. It cost 50,000 credits, and would last for five years. They called him Mungo.Ironically, as much as Colin Neidermeyer had resisted entering the role of Mungo years earlier, when he heard he was being retired from the role and replaced by a Specialist, he became incensed. If you want to stay in the show, VanSuente told him, we'll let you be the Boy Who Gives Swords to Mungo.At first, young Colin Neidermeyer refused. Just give me a bigger suit!No, VanSuente replied. Mungo the Specialist does what he's told. He does it for free. And he doesn't complain about it.Mungo, VanSuente said, is a good monkey.Despite his misgivings, Colin ultimately relented and agreed to be the sword handler for Mungo. Friends say he expected the Specialist to fail miserably in the role. Mungo lacked emotion and charisma. He could go through the motions, but could he *perform*? Could he bring drama to the role of a sword-swallowing monkey?The answer: Yes. Specialist Mungo took to the role with great aplomb, and won the adoration of a new generation of loyal fans. Not only could he swallow swords, he could do a backflip, twist in the air, land on his feet and THEN swallow a sword."He was a wunderkind," Chauberge said.Two months into the Specialist's tenure as Mungo the Sword-Swallowing Monkey, however, tragedy struck.The sword-swallowing act had always used a special collapsible blade, which slid back into the hilt to simulate the consumption of the weapon. But Colin Neidermeyer - he later claimed it was an accident - gave a rigid sword to Mungo.Before a full house, Mungo impaled himself through the gullet and into his chest cavity, drowning in his own blood in front of shrieking men, women and children.A criminal investigation ensued. Authorities ruled the death accidental.But Mungo's last sword proved fatal not just to the Specialist, but also the Havalan's Traveling Miniature Circus. Scandalized by a possible jealousy-sparked murder that was caught on hundreds of holovid cams and replayed throughout the Solar Consortium's infonets, the circus was forced to close.VanSuente and his wife, Maxine Neidermeyer, still suspicious that Colin had purposefully arranged for Mungo's death, sent him off to military school.They might have considered it punishment. But in the atmosphere of the Pol Pot Martial Discipline Academy, a mind like Colin Neidermeyer's thrived and flourished. Marine Colonel Appointed to Cabinet Posted By: Aeolus Article: FEB03-65 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Feb 18 14:21:30 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ In a brief statement from 10 Dorling Street today, it was announced that Colonel William Ainsworth, KS, currently on active duty with the Royal Naval Service, had been appointed Minister for Trade and Industry. Sir William will also be entered as a candidate in the bye-election to fill the seat left vacant by Yevgeni Sergytov's resignation from the Council of Equals. While it is unusual for a serving military officer to be a member of the government, it has happened several times in the last decade, most recently when Falkona Devoras, then a Commodore in the Homeland Naval Service, served as Colonies Secretary./Neville McNamara, Sivadian Press/ NEIDERMEYER: Behind the Terror - Part Three Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-66 Reported To: CIN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Tue Feb 18 19:16:25 3003 Part Three: CrashAt Pol Pot Martial Discipline Academy, they called him "Crash."It's not because he had a habit of wrecking hovertrucks - he didn't. He excelled at driving.It's not because he fell down stairs a lot - he didn't. Colin Neidermeyer was nimble, agile, strong and sure on his feet - a star of the academy's track team.And it's not because he sucked vacuum every time he flew the starfighter sims - he didn't. The kid knew how to fly."He was scary competent," said former instructor Efram Silvano.They called him Colin "Crash" Neidermeyer because of what happened to his roommate during the first semester of his four-year stay at PPMDA.The boy's name was Nigel Nixon, a stringy 14-year-old with a poof of frizzy red hair on his head and a face like a horse. Nigel didn't have the propensity for real in-the-trenches combat. He came from a normal middle class suburban Ohio family that simply didn't want him attending a publicly funded high school, and they always figured discipline would be good for children (as long as they didn't have to do the disciplining themselves, and could therefore stay friends forever with their tots). But Nigel Nixon knew how to ask questions, he knew how to put sentences together in a datapad, he knew how to surf for research data on the infonets, and he knew how to spin issues.Nigel Nixon proved a natural for the school's newspaper, the Signal Flare.And he got assigned as the roommate of Colin Neidermeyer, on the fourth floor of the Fidel Castro Bunkhouse.Neidermeyer didn't care for the boy from the outset. He would later tell friends that he thought him a weak, long-winded, fast-talking weasel who just wanted to feel bigger than he really was. But his disdain for Nigel Nixon grew exponentially soon enough.Always curious, especially about people in close proximity, Nigel Nixon ran an infonet search using Colin Neidermeyer's name. Up came the series of scandalous stories in the mainstream media and the tabloids about the mysterious death of Mungo the Sword-Swallowing Monkey, the rumors, the speculation, the horrifying possibility that Colin Neidermeyer might have purposefully replaced a perfectly safe collapsible sword with a deadly, rigid sword to kill a circus performer in a cold, calculating jealous rage.This was Nigel's roommate! This was huge! It was the scoop of the semester!"It was an amazing journalistic find for a small campus newspaper," said Finley Avis, who served as editor in chief of the Signal Flare that semester. "Nigel came to the newspaper office in the basement of the campus sewage treatment plant, told me about what he'd found - although it was rather hard to hear him over the barking in the dog kennels - and I told him to go right up to the Fidel Castro Bunkhouse and press Neidermeyer with the questions. At first, Nigel thought I said go to the Rydell Bistro Storehouse and Fresh Winterflowers for directions. He left for an hour, came back, told me there was no such place as that. I yelled a little louder next time. And he heard me. Unfortunately."Colin Neidermeyer hadn't told anyone at PPMDA about his past. It was best kept in a securely locked closet. He wanted a fresh start, without a world of flaming hoops, monkey suits and horse whips. When Nigel Nixon began with the questions, school records show, Neidermeyer simply snapped. He hurled the boy through the window, and Nigel plunged forty feet to the cobblestones below.Headmaster Hobell Feeney, killed along with billions of others when Neidermeyer destroyed Earth's surface from the Crystal Cathedral facility near Luna last year, once told local police of the incident: "It was totally justified. No one likes reporters, anyway. People like tattletales even less. Nigel Nixon was a troublemaker, a threat to morale, and he needed to be culled out to avoid hurting the chances of a star soldier prospect like Colin Neidermeyer. When a soldier holds a gun, when he's ready to fire it, he has to be ready for the possibility it's going to go off in his face if he doesn't take the proper precautions. If he doesn't take those precautions, should we really blame the gun? The people who made it? I think not. Blame the moron who pulled the trigger. Face it, folks, it was Darwinism in action."The monkey boy story never made it into the Signal Flare. Nixon's death was reported as an accident. With friends like Feeney, a decorated hero retired from the Guardian Fleet, to back him up, Colin Neidermeyer was assured success in the Solar Consortium military. Ryan: Can we Start Again Please? Posted By: Michela Article: FEB03-67 Reported To: INN Reported On: LUNA Reported At: Wed Feb 19 12:48:29 3003 FREEDOM LANDING, Luna. Jeff Ryan, who has been keeping a low profile both due to the price on his head and the mixed reaction to his proposals from last saturday had this to message he wished relayed to his fellow lunites, "My friends, the town meeting last week failed to yield any positive results. Why? It seems to me my own people do not seem to realise the depth of our peril. So the government proposed is just a bunch of 'so-called revolutionaries' to quote one of the dissenters at the meeting. Those of us who care about Luna, those of us who have fought and shed blood since the occupation know the price that we must pay for our ultimate freedom. Do not fool yourselves with the recent name change. Luna isn't free and will not be free until she can rule her own people at her own discretion. Any government that we see taking control of Luna in the interim is only a temporary measure deal with the current crisis. We aren't tyrants, but we need a body in place to govern Luna." Immediately following Ryan's statement the following message was posted several places about Luna "In order to form a government that will work for Luna, we all need to work together. We should not have wasted time bickering over who gets to make decisions because every lunite should be making them. In order to have a populous wide vote as someone suggested, we must first formulate ideas to be voted upon. A second meeting will be held this Saturday at 2 PM for the purpose of discussing concrete solutions. Chamberlain Aquires Kuda Energy Posted By: Aeolus Article: FEB03-68 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Feb 19 16:51:48 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Public filings at Company House reveal Sir Fredrick Chamberlain's had aquired the Kuda Energy Corporation following a 2M Yojj-Sterling cash offer. Sir Fredrick, through his attorneys at powerful Enaj firm Cavendish, Godfrey, Mack, had filed both for a change of ownership and as notification of his intention to take the company private. The company will be withdrawn from the Enaj Exchange, and reputedly combined with other of Chamberlain's holdings into a new Corporate entity, as yet to be named.Kuda Energy remains the largest player in the Sivadian Polydenum markey, and owns substantial mining rights in and around the Ikeopo System, as well as Sol Station, an interstellar stop between Sol and Ikeopo. Kuda came to be owned by the diverse Hinode Holdings Corporation after the mysterious death of the KE president, Charles Biggs. Though profit margins shrank dramatically after the Yojj crash, experts feel that profits could be restored if significant investment is made in restoring refineries and the firms aging and unreliable transport fleet. /Neville McNamara/ Fashion Trend Sparks Grimlahd Controversy Posted By: Volskywalker Article: FEB03-69 Reported To: INN Reported On: grimlahd Reported At: Wed Feb 19 18:07:27 3003 Akril, Grimlahd - A frantic debate sprang into life earlier today when clan representatives presented the Circle with a petition on the state of "Snow Snake" hide exports. The hide of the "Snow Snake", or Usiithkrik, has been successfuly marketed as a material for fashion clothing on Sivad, and good examples of treated pelts have been selling for hundreds of Yojj-Sterling to clothing manufacturers.Representatives of the south polar region clans who catch the creatures and treat the hides complained to the central government that only about ten gazel is being paid for each pelt, leaving the hunters working at near starvation level. The suggestion of imposing a trade tariff to lock miminimum prices was forwarded, but a Circle spokesperson admitted that an investigation would be required before any action could be taken. Fleet silenced by tropical disease Posted By: Plymouth Article: FEB03-70 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Feb 20 15:13:51 3003 (Enaj, Sivad) - Admiralty officials report that all contact has been lost with Formidable Squadron in orbit around Nialesia after the crew was struck by an as yet unidentified tropical disease from the planet.Dozens of Nialesians died 18 months ago when a similar epidemic struck the Nialesian village.Before losing contact, the Admiralty says, the ship was headed toward the Royal Naval Hospital in orbit around Retipuj for treatment. It is unclear why contact was lost. The Admiralty is not making any comment on the current condition of the squadron, but some officials privately admit that they fear the worst. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Negotiations break down on LT Posted By: Icarus Article: FEB03-71 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Fri Feb 21 22:58:57 3003 "I regret to announce that negotiations with Apex Goknreln to acquire the base which the Grimlahdi will be leaving behind when they withdraw from La Terre have broken down. There seems to have been a misunderstanding on the part of the Apex as to who actually owns the land upon which the base was built, and what lengths the Grimlahdi were permitted to go to in order to dispose of the property. Unfortunately, the Apex felt it was necessary to resort to the threat of nuclear weaponry as a negotiating tactic, claiming that he would either auction the base or destroy it with a fission bomb. To make matters worse, both he and Ambassador Sthireln seemed to think I was somehow ignorant of the nature of such devices and attempted to convince me that they were not at all hazardous to the people or the environment of La Terre."Relased from the negotiations, the Apex announced to Senator Rev. Patricia Danvers that, "if you do not wish to pay for it then we will either destroy it with the deployment of a fission bomb or auction it to the highest bidder."The Apex went on to say, when questioned about their claims to owning the land, "That is debatable given my earlier negotiations with your government. And how much is four square kilometres of empty wilderness on a mostly uninhabited planet worth? A few thousand credits at most? I hardly think that is a platform to argue on."Then, the Apex offered to use conventional weapons on La Terre when Senator Danvers objected. "Of course, an antimatter drive that can propel a multi-thousand ton warship to near lightspeed has a far greater energy release, and what the ambassador said is true. A laser fused tritium bomb would leave no dangerous chemical residue, as conventional charges would."Danvers finished with saying that she was, "sorry to see that our relationship has sunk to the point where the Apex feels the need to extort money from us by threat of the use of nuclear weapons, but what saddens me even more is his attempt to cover up the danger of such weapons to the people of La Terre by trying to intentionally mislead me regarding the nature of such devices. Regardless of any chemical residue, the radiation hazards of such devices are far and away a danger to us all, far moreso than any conventional weaponry would be."Currently, Grimlahd has had no public response. Grimlahd Replies Posted By: Bahamut Article: FEB03-72 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Sat Feb 22 17:53:50 3003 Apex Goknreln has issued a statement in response to Senator Rev. Patricia Danvers' recent claims: "Senator Danvers' recent press statement is not even worthy of a direct response, dealing with somebody who is willing to edit a transcript of your conversation with them before posting it to the media is futile at best. Ex-governor Freyssinet and acting governor Thazz made it quite clear to me that the base was ceded to Grimlahd, and now that after much prevarication Danvers has finaly ceased to stall and actually admitted they are not willing to purchase the installation we will be offering it for sale. The Circle has agreed that retaining a military presence on a world with such a schizophrenic government is not desirable, and now that they have rejected our reduced price offer the base will be put up for auction to any government, company or private individual who wishes to bid." The press release issued by Apex Goknreln went on to give more specific details, the base apparently has billet barracks for 4000 personnel, a landing pad, extensive vehicle parks and all the depots, command facilities and utility buildings to support a full compliment. It is suggested as a garrison post for piracy suppression or wilderness training, or even a light industrial centre or research base with minimal conversion. The listed starting price bidding is twelve million credits, with the clause that the La Terren government can automatically buy the property than two million below the current bid as long as this does not take it below the starting figure. Bids can be registered with the Grimlahd government. (OOC: @mail Ratfish or Goknreln) Haskins Donates Land to Sivad Posted By: Marson Article: FEB03-73 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Sat Feb 22 17:58:13 3003 (Eden, La Terre) - Dr. Lester Haskins of Above Nature, Inc. released a public statement this evening donating all of Above Nature's former holdings on La Terre to the government of Sivad."It's clear that in order to make a useful colony, the strength of a government such as Sivad's is needed. I will leave it to King Richard's wisdom to determine what to do with the land and resources I have claimed on La Terre." E!RN: It's nae his tae gie! Posted By: Bahamut Article: FEB03-74 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Sat Feb 22 18:29:53 3003 Caught briefly for a statement outside his La Terre residence, current land senator MacBain had this to say about the donation of Above Nature's Eden facility on La Terre: "It isnae that doctor's land to give, and I hope the Sivadians are keen enough to ken that Haskins' only drive is an attempt to legitimize his claim by linking the good name of King Richard with himself. The land is La Terre land, and there's no call for anyone to think any different. We expect to survey the land soon and determine a proper use for it. Haskins' claim never was and still isn't legitimate, and that's the right truth." <>=- Airalyn Loveheart -=<>=- E!RN La Terre -=<>E!RN: The future is his who knows how to wait. Bids placed on LT Base Posted By: Khamura Article: FEB03-75 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Sat Feb 22 19:28:34 3003 Akril, Grimlahd - Apex Goknreln's press deparement has issued a statement that Mr Sergeytov of Kyf industries has bid 15 million credits for the base facility on La Terre. If the La Terren government wishes to pay 13 million credits they can buy it themselves, otherwise in the abscence of another vote when the bidding closes tomorrow at 7pm Concordance time the Grimlahd military will be handing their property over to its new Sivadian owner. Economist critical of LT plan Posted By: Wes Platt Article: FEB03-76 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Sat Feb 22 19:47:36 3003 AKRIL, GRIMLAHD - Oshok of Clan Ithim, a noted economist on Grimlahd, considers any investment in military interests on La Terre to be a poor use of Grimlahdi tax money."While I respect Apex Goknreln's ambitions, I can see no strategic or economic value to an alliance with a world such as La Terre," Ithim grumbled. "Once, when the world had reserves of polydenum, it was clearly advantageous to establish a presence there. Now, it is a world of softskin ghosts and their ilk, with nothing of value to offer except a drain on our defensive capabilities." Apex Responds to Criticism Posted By: 4 Article: FEB03-77 Reported To: inn Reported On: grimlahd Reported At: Sat Feb 22 20:16:58 3003 Akril, Grimlahd - Apex Goknreln has issued another statement today, this time explaining the hows and whys of the deployment of troops to La Terre he authorised. "Originally we sent troops to La Terre after their government urgently requested defence of some kind from what they perceived as a threat from the Sivadian Haskins or pirate raiders, given that this is implicitly stated in the twelve Appelums it was felt that we had to offer aid. In addition we were being offered the opportunity to train our forces in operations on Terran climate planets and so it was decided to go ahead.Unfortunately after our troops were deployed it became clear that the La Terrens were not so happy to see us as their governor had tried to claim when visiting me in Akril. To cover some of our costs the shipyard was negotiated as payment, and has now significantly decreased our world's dependence on imports, the recently negotiated sale of the base we established has covered more of our expenses.It is true that the La Terre expedition has been costly even so, but it has achieved its initial aim of allowing the La Terrens to be free from the threat of oppression, we now have a corps of troops familiar with hotter worlds, and we now have our own shipbuilding capabilities. Things could indeed have worked out better if we had gotten along more amenably with the inhabitants, and if their government had not stalled we would have left weeks ago, but I feel we are now stronger than we were before." Honor Lost Honor Won Posted By: Russkaya Article: FEB03-78 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sat Feb 22 20:19:36 3003 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR: Last night at Rockhopper's Tavern the tides of Ungstiri honor waned and then they waxed. It started innocently, when an unidentified Timonae entered the infamously rough tavern. It stopped being innocent immediately, for the Timonae was wearing a formal Militia dress jacket. This slap to Ungstiri honor not go over well with th crowd, most either having served with the Militia or having relatives within. It ended swiftly, however, when after setting aside the jacket the Timonae drew a knife and threw it at one of the tavern's patrons. No Ungstiri were harmed, and the Timonae is currently in a coma in the Health Clinic.Later that evening a second challenge arrived and was triumphantly met. Grimlahd Marine Corps Four Unit Leader Giir of Clan Voth was celebating his hatching day on the other side of the bar. Maintenance worker Keshka Kincaid, infamous herself for her experience with mandatory ductwork duties threw her gauntlet down and challenged the Grimlahdi to a contest. A good traditional Rockhopper's test. Arm wrestling. Five minutes later and it was done, the Four Unit Leader defeated by the Ungstiri deyvachka.That brought good spirits back across the bar, erasing the blood of the earlier conflict. Though it did appear that some of the Grimlahdi warriors were directing their laughter at their fallen leader.-- Domonic Koromov, UIS. Grimlahdi Grumbing! Posted By: Russkaya Article: FEB03-79 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Sun Feb 23 13:22:49 3003 AKRIL, GRIMLAHD - On the campuses of Grimlahd, the demands of Apex Goknreln's have brought old conservatives and the young idealists together, an unexpected union arising in the shadow of interstellar turmoil."We cannot understand this demand for payment at all," spoke the respected landholder Karsha of Clan Haask, "The Tenth Appellum of Zanitrivex clearly states that we must defend and aid those who would be conquered, a fear brought forth by the beings of La Terre. We should not expect to be paid for doing this. These mundane costs should be ours, gladly burdened, to show and maintain our commitment to all twelve Appellums.""The Apex is bringing dishonor on us all ..." Student Jeerush of Clan Kahk echoed the elder landholder's words, though with the sharpness of youth, " ... demanding payment for doing something that should have be done just because its the right thing to do? They bring us up speaking of honor. What example does the Apex set when we can plainly see that all it is, is just a matter of credits?" Zangali Join in Grumbling! Posted By: Bahamut Article: FEB03-80 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Sun Feb 23 18:03:27 3003 The Zangali Skuthniss of Clan Duthkor, head of his clan and a 64 unit leader in the Grimlahd militia, has echoed complaints about the policies of Apex Goknreln, his remarks have been translated from his native Zantra. "Apex claims troops were sent to La Terre for honour, and that also it has been profitable. If troops were sent for honour then why do Gazel matter? And where is honour in helping softskins who attack us? This action cost Grimlahd resources and spent our honour, and suspicious is that the troops he sent to be trained were Grimlahdi rather than Zangali." The clan leader's statement seems to be following popular opinion among Zangali in the more remote regions, who already resented an elderly Grimladhi Apex of no stature as a warrior replacing his more formidable Zangali predecessor. Grimlahd Finalises Sale of Base Posted By: Icarus Article: FEB03-81 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Sun Feb 23 19:21:08 3003 Akril, Grimlahd - The Grimlahd government has released a statement that the militia base on La Terre has been purchase, by one Mr Sergeytov, for the sum of twenty five million credits. It will officialy pass into his companies possession as soon as payment has been recieved. Heavy lifters are immediately beginning the removal of Grimlahd militia forces and marine from La Terre and are expected to complete their tasks within two days.No statement relating to the current unrest on Grimlahd itself has been released. King Declines LT Land Posted By: Aeolus Article: FEB03-82 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Feb 25 14:58:18 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ In a brief statement, an Isherwood House spokesman stated that on ministerial advice, Sivads King Richard I was officially disclaiming any interest in the land on La Terre that Dr. Lester Haskins purported to offer the Crown. "In the interest of interstellar cooperation..." the statement said in part, "Sivad declines to accept this clearly tainted gift to the Crown. His Majesty appreciates any sentiment behind it, but feels, as do his ministers, that the people of La Terre, not the Sivadian Crown, have a right to their lands." Such a government statement is sufficient, under Sivadian Law, to extinguish any claim on the land.The spokesman mentioned the long-standing relationship between La Terre and Sivad. "Should they wish to gift land to Sivad under a treaty, that is their right. And should they wish to discuss an agreement between La Terre and the Kingdom, such as the one which existed between our previous governments, then His Majesty has expressed a willingness to establish and maintain normal diplomatic relations." It is considered likely that the reference was to the mutual defence treaty under which the then-Homeland Naval Service protected La Terre. /Nevill McNamara/ Committee Publishes SnowSnake Report Posted By: Icarus Article: FEB03-83 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Tue Feb 25 19:08:30 3003 Akril, Grimlahd - The subcommittee tasked with coming up solution to the problem of Usiithkrik, or "Snow Snake", hide exports from Grimlahd, has finally come up with its initial results. The investigation was begun nearly a week ago but has suffered delays due to the controversy over the actions of Apex Goknreln in the past few days, distracting interest both offworld and on Grimlahd itself from what would normally be a significant problem. The committee has announced that it has indeed found irregularities in work practices and pay scales among the thousands now trapping and treating the Usiithkrik hides in Grimlahd's southern polar region, proposing further investigation in order to determine what action should be taken.In response the consortium of Grimlahdi companies and several small Sivadian fashion houses that is effectively managing the export business has denied any pay or work condition problem exists. Spokes beings have belittled the Grimlahd government's ability to carry out a fair investigation given the other criticism it is currently undergoing, and has announced that a guided tour of the consortium's operations will be run this Friday to demonstrate the lack of foul play.The tour is being billed as an opportunity for anyone not politically aligned with Grimlahd to see what is happening with their own eyes and deliver "A true report". The entire operation has the aura of a demonstration for potential investors however, with a VTOL aircraft being chartered to carry those taking part from Akril, and full cold weather equipment supplied. Anyone who does wish to be shown around the freezing wastes while slick sales reps try to deliver their pitch from chattering jaws will be able to find the aircraft leaving Akril at 5pm Concordance time, contacting ahead recommended so that they have gear to fit you. (OOC: @mail Ratfish) Flight Down on Grimlahd! Posted By: Icarus Article: FEB03-84 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Fri Feb 28 19:29:00 3003 Akril, Grimlahd - The flight carrying a small group of people to tour of the "Snow Snake" hunting operations on Grimlahd appears to have crashed shortly before landing, cause currently unkown. Six individuals were aboard the chartered plane, Ms S.A Kim, Ms C.N Tarkovsky, Mr Sergeytov, Lightsinger Volauniiadae, Eegt of clan Sthor and the currently unnamed pilot. Their condition and location are still unkown. Pilot of downed Grimlahd flight reported taking fire Posted By: Plymouth Article: FEB03-85 Reported To: SP Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Fri Feb 28 20:29:25 3003 (Akril, Grimlahd) - The pilot of a flight reported missing on Grimlahd reported being shot at before contact was lost, Grimlahdi officials say.The flight went silent at 19:29 Concordance time while flying over the Fthulth region near Grimlahd's south pole. Officials say they have no indication of a motive for the possible attack. They are currently studying satellite photographs of the area where the flight is believed to have crashed.Several prominent figures including former Sivadian cabinet minister Yevgeni Sergeytov, former Ungstiri journalist Christine Tarkovsky, model Volauniiadae and Samantha Kim are among the six missing. Eegt of clan Sthor, a Grimlahdi, and Drii of clan Thln, identified as the pilot, are also missing.The flight was part of a tour organized by a consortium of Grimlahdi export companies and Sivadian fashion houses. Passengers were being taken to investigate working conditions for workers in Grimlahd's growing snowsnake industry. Snowsnake hides are prized as fashion accessories. The industry's labour standards are now the subject of a Grimlahdi government investigation. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Ungstiri hangs onto top spot Posted By: Icarus Article: FEB03-86 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Fri Feb 28 22:06:21 3003 AHNDAR SUBCITY, G'ahnlo - Ungstiri Accelenation 3000 League driver Vladimir Smislav held onto his crown as pole position king today in qualifying for the Grand Prix of G'ahnlo when he fended off a challenge from his championship rival, Sivadian Amado Saviola, to take the top position for the start of tomorrow's race. Smislav, coming off from a broken wrist he sustained in a shunt at the Sivadian Grand Prix, topped the time sheets in practice but started off slowly in the qualifying session, giving Saviola a few moments at the top before being bumped down to second. Smislav has been the only driver to claim pole position, this one making it his fourth. He has only been able to pull off a first and second in three races, however.The race will start at 21:00 Concordance Standard Time, and will be broadcasted live on the SBS Two holoviewer network. Problems With Grimlahd Search Effort Posted By: Garbage Article: FEB03-87 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Sat Mar 01 16:11:27 3003 Akril, Grimlahd - Worsening weather conditions are complicating the search for the missing plane, according to Grimlahd government officials.The approximate area of the crash was established by triangulating the source of the last received radio signals, but increases in atmospheric haze have complicated satellite searches and extremely strong winds mean that overflights have been declared unsafe. The reports that the plane was shot down have been described as "alarming", but at the present time no possible explanation has been offered. . However the destroyer GNV Grenshi has been tipped as the craft to carry out any rescue mission once the location of the crash site has been determined. It is hoped that a warship of its size will be able to land despite weather conditions, if a big enough landing site can be found.For the moment however it is just hoped that the crash location can indeed be found before any survivors succumb to the hostile conditions. Category:News